


Together in the End

by Superlock_13_05



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlock_13_05/pseuds/Superlock_13_05
Summary: What would've happened if Bucky never fell off the train? If he crashed along side Steve? You're about to find out...





	Together in the End

"Stevie, you sure it's the only way?" Bucky says to me softly. I stare into my best friends eyes and see the panic and frustration that I can tell he's trying not to show.  
It was just three days ago that I almost lost Bucky. If I hadn't been able to stretch my arm out those few extra inches, Bucky would be dead in a ravine right now. Though it seems, that it was almost all for nothing, because here we are in a plane filled with bombs, about to crash ourselves into the frozen ocean.  
"Yeah, Buck. You know it is." Bucky nods softly and goes back to tuning the radio on the dash. After a minute of listening to the static, we hear Peggy's panicked voice finally come over the radio. Bucky and I quickly say our goodbyes, while attempting not to break down crying. We then turn the radio back off. Neither of us wants Peggy to hear this.  
"Are you ready Stevie?" I can hear Bucky's voice shake slightly when he speaks, and I look at him then, really look at him. I see his strong hands gripping the controls so tight that his knuckles are turning white. I see the muscles in his arms clenched so tight that the veins look like they're about to burst free. But when I look to Bucky's face, the sight almost brings me to tears. His jaw is set and his mouth is in his trade-marked smirk, but when I look into Bucky's eyes all I see is a singular emotion.  
He's terrified.  
And he's not alone.  
"You know I'm with you to the end of the line Buck," I say, trying to tell him all of the things I can never say out loud. He nods.  
Of course, Bucky understands.  
"Punk," he says giving me a sad smile. I nod back with a sad smile of my own. We both know that this is goodbye. The end of the line.  
"Jerk." I reach over and put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze. Bucky turns his head back to stare back out the window and at the harsh planes of ice below us.  
Slowly, Bucky pushes the controls forward.  
We watch together as the icy ocean becomes closer at rapid speeds.  
I squeeze Bucky's shoulder a little harder.  
The last thing I see before I close my eyes, is Bucky reaching up and taking my hand in his.  
Then everything goes dark.


End file.
